thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mufasa (Percy's Fanfics)
King Mufasa '''is the son of Ahadi and Uru. Appearence Mufasa's pelt is golden-orange, while his muzzle, paws, and underbelly are paler in color. His mane is scarlet. His eyes are reddish-brown. Personality Even as an adolescent, Mufasa displays characteristics of an authoritative king. Unlike his irresponsible younger brother, he is mature enough to put his kingdom's interests above his own, taking on responsibilities that are not expected of one so young. He is a strong support for his father, the king, and continuously proves himself to be firmly on his father's side, willing to better himself for his future role as king. His wisdom touches through on his understanding of responsibility and his willingness to set aside personal gain in order to better the Pride Lands. As an adult, Mufasa grows in maturity and regality, becoming a symbol of power as king who instills respect in every creature, even his enemies, the hyenas. His physical strength is not his only symbol of power, for his very voice and manner is often enough to draw the attention of his subjects, most often his son and Zazu. In addition to physically playing the role of king, Mufasa has a manner which demands respect. The king does not stand for disrespect, as seen when he challenges his brother for not attending the presentation of Simba. Despite his strong exterior, Mufasa is kind at heart and playful, showing respect for all the creatures, even those who are perceived as lower than himself. He is not strictly business, often playing games with his majordomo Zazu, and is unafraid of showing affection, as seen when he greets Rafiki with a hug prior to the presentation of Simba. In family life, Mufasa is just as soft-hearted, treating his mate with gentle respect and treating his son fairly, even when the cub deliberately disobeys his parents' instruction. As a king and a father, Mufasa is instructive and wise, borne down by years of experience and instruction. His rule over the Pride Lands results in a period of prosperity, reflecting his reasonable and responsible approach to kingship. His lessons leave a deep imprint on Simba, who learns from his father that every creature must be respected in order for balance to be maintained. In addition to understanding natural balance, Mufasa understands the workings of a family, keeping his mate and son as well as his pride in steady paws. Mufasa's wisdom is reinforced by his eternal bravery, seen from his first tussle with the hyenas to his final stand against a stampede of wildebeests. To Simba, he explains that he is only brave when the situation demands it, showing Mufasa to be rational with courage and level-headed enough to know when interference is needed. If his family is endangered, Mufasa exposes his protective side, ready to throw himself into danger in order to keep those he loves safe. Ultimately, he is willing to sacrifice his life for his family, proving his love to be stronger for his family than for himself. Family '''Father: Ahadi Mother: Uru Brother: Scar Mate: Sarabi Son: Simba Grandparents: Mohatu and Angelina Grandsons: Kopa and Kion Granddaughter: Kiara Nephews: Cornelius, Neville and Nuka Great-Grandparents: Michael and Elizabeth Great-Grandsons: Percy, Jake, Bob, Lucas, Kion Jr. and Kovu II Great-Granddaughters: Tiffany, Vitani Jr. and Kiara II Father-in-law: Stewie Mother-in-law: Francine Sisters-in-law: Zira, Diku, Dwala, Naanda and Sarafina Brothers-in-law: Ni and Jared Daughter-in-law: Nala Grandson-in-law: Kovu Granddaughters-in-law: Vitani and Fuli Great-Uncles: Kusho and Askari Great-Great-Grandparents: Henry and Margaret Great-Great-Great-Aunts: Lisa and Haven Great-Great-Great-Grandparents: Joseph and Tanya Trivia * His son refers to him as Dad. * His grandchildren refer to him as Grandpa. * Kion refers to him as Grandfather Mufasa. * Mufasa serves as Kion's spiritual guide. * He is always willing to listen to Kion's concerns. * Mufasa knows about Kion and Fuli's relationship. * Mufasa adores his grandchildren. * He had a great relationship with his son. * In "Taka's Lion Guard", he was presented as Kiara from "The Lion Guard". Category:PercyRobali14 Category:Percy's Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Males Category:Lions Category:Kings Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Grandparents Category:Deceased